<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pixar High School by Sky_racer6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196120">Pixar High School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_racer6/pseuds/Sky_racer6'>Sky_racer6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cars (Pixar Movies), Finding Nemo (Movies), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Pixar - Fandom, Up (2009), WALL-E (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High School, How Do I Tag, Humanized Cars (Pixar Movies), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Timeline What Timeline, Trains, Whelp, and Wall-E characters too, canon isnt a thing, humanized Wall-E characters, humanized pixar characters, i have forgotten most of the characters im gonna put in this, implied age fixing - both aging down and up characters slightly to fit, mostly Cars and Nemo characters to start, only in the second scene tho, relationships arent main focus for this tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_racer6/pseuds/Sky_racer6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, this idea has been done many times over on FF.net (and on Wattpad too?) but this is my take on it.<br/>All non-human characters are humanized and some are aged up/down to fit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>EVE/WALL-E (WALL-E), Sally Carrera/Lightning McQueen, Tow Mater/Holley Shiftwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pixar High School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't know how many people will actually read this but please leave kudos, it makes my day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Please be careful," Marlin warned, for the fourth time that morning.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I know, Dad, you've told me three times already," Nemo told him as he shrugged on his backpack.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Yeah, well, it's my job to worry," Marlin said before Nemo left the house.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Pixar High was only a five-minute walk from their house so Marlin agreed to Nemo walking by himself.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Elsewhere,</p>
  <p>Lightning was going to be late.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He had missed the 8:40 train so he had to take the 8:55 one, school started at 9:30 and it was a 45-minute trip. As expected, there was standing-room-only.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fifteen minutes into the trip, someone tapped him on the shoulder.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You a Sophomore or Junior? "a violet-haired girl - who had tapped him on the shoulder - asked. She had a Pixar High jacket on, so she was clearly a student.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Sophomore and you are?" lightning asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Winter Roberts, a sophomore also," Winter introduced herself. "And you might be?" she asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Lightning McQueen," lightning told her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You're a street racer, right?" Winter asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I am, how'd you know?" he asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They got off the train at the PHS stop.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Your jacket, it has a Ruster and Duster patch on it, they're a street racing team," Winter pointed out.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"They are, you have a Steel Roses cap?" It wasn't a question.</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Winter shrugged but was smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"I do, guess I'll see you on the streets then," she took a turn off into a side-street in the opposite direction to Pixar High</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't finished this yet but I might get around to it one day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>